High School Never Ends
by XxwintersolsticexX
Summary: Naruto enrolls in KBS and gets involved with Gaara, but Sasuke doesn't know that. How much drama will this bring on? Will this tear the three apart? Will this bring them together? Threesome! SasuGaaNaru and other, non prominent pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Ok you all hate school right? Well guess what? I have to ride with my big brother--Pein--and maaan does he HATE my guts. I mean seriously-all because im the 'spoiled one' well whatever. We were riding in his flourescent yellow cayman porsche on our way to the newly established Konaha Boarding school (KBS). My dad--Yondaime--funded it and is the principal, or administrator, well he runs the place anyway.

My brother, who is a numchuck but that's besides the point, was probably going to get 'fawnned over before he'd even have the cance to open his door. I don't get why, i mean, he isn't that pretty. He has this ugly orange hair and peircings in his nose and ears. I figure it was because he was a goth under cover, but hey, what do I know? It was to be expected though, with my brother's new car and being the head of the Akatsuki and what not.

While I was off in my nice, cozy secluded mind i noticed those menacing flame eyes of my brother's staring at me.

"Keep your eyes on the damn road!" i yelled at him quietly (yes a quiet yell), "Unless your ready to die--o wait i forgot, you CAN'T, or you'll just break poor Konan's heart now wont you?" He just glared at me. I figured it was something like 'say another thing about it-or anything else- and your dead' but hey who was keeping track?

c-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g-l-o-l

About five minutes of bitter silence the car screeched to a halt, and ,like,, a ton of chicks came running up to the car surrounding us, they all said thing like 'OMG I sooooo love you!!!' and all that jibberish; but i liked it when they unknowingly pissed off the person they so dearly admired by saying something along the lines of 'Your little brother is sooo cute!!' Actually, i absolutely hated it, but it pissed Pein off so it was alright with me.

I went around to the back and popped the trunk-grabbed my orange double-decker suitcase and set it by me feet- and, just to be mean (Caution! only do this when surrounded by people) a closed the trunk, locking it, and then 'accidentally' threw the keys to some random chick in the crowd. I got another icy, cold glare.

The school was spectacular! Facing east the two story lobby glass doors glinted in the sun. The rest of the building rose eight more stories above the lobby. It also appeared to stretch out the length of a football field to the west. Off to the right (south) was the girls dormitory. It rose as high as the lobby doors and, from the outside looked pretty fancy. The boys was off to the left (North), It looked exactly like the girls besides the flourescent curtains anyway. The courtyard had grass to your ankles and had a pond with koi fish swimming around a Yondaime memorial. The white cement made an unbroken path towards the main entrance and the forks leading off from it were shaped into flat geomitric shapes that wound in miscalanious paths.

c-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g-l-o-l

It turned out that my father had one of his butlers meet me and take me to my dorm. My school supplies and schedule would be delivered later. That sure pissed my brother off even more. Wich, by the way might be a world record, three glares in half an hour--for three different things i might add. Ha! this was going to be fun. I didn't mind having to share a room, the only problem, it was with my worst enemy, Uchiha Sasuke. He wasn't really me enemy, i haven't even met him before, but his brother was my brother's best friend. This could be a problem.

Sasuke, had raven-like hair, onyx orbs as eyes, and a...weird haircut? He had long bangs and spikes in the back. And not to mention he was taller than me. Everyone was taller than me, so it was to be expected.

c-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g-l-o-l

sasukes pov. (o and if u hadnt caught on that was narutos pov)

Damn, considering that a butler came and escorted him here he must be the Hokages son. Uzamaki Naruto. He looks so sexy--wait-- waht are you thinking sasuke you can't like another boy! even if his blond spikes make him look like an angel, and his saphire eyes turn his face into an innocent girls, the perfect double curve of those soft, pink lips. STOP IT SASUKE! You can't think that way, especially about the hokages prized son. He's probably a spoiled brat anyway, well that's what pein-his brother says- but you can't really trust him. And all (almost) the akatsuki members think hes just adorable! even Konan, although she would never say that in front of Pein. 'This should be good, I wonder how his brother is going to react to this one. hn.'

c-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g-l-o-l

My pov ppls--a.k.a. 3rd person.

Sasuke went and sat down on his bed, plugged his headphones into his ears, turned on his mp3 and set it to Ready, Set, Go! by Tokio Hotel and drifted off to sleep while the blond made himself at home.

Naruto unpacked his suitcase, putting his clothes into the trunk at the foot of the bed. He then layed his uniform on top. The material items he placed neatly on empty shelves and slid his shower bag under the bed. The blond then unfolded his Pon and Zi comforter and smoothed it atop of his black sheets. Like the angle that he was he fell gracefully onto the bed and looked out the window facing the the pond and drifted off to sleep as twilight came to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

'Tap, tap, tap,' I could hear a light knock on the door that had steadily been increasing in volume for about five minutes. My feet unvoluntarily gotten up, and walked stiffly to the door and opened it. There was a man in black--the same one as yesterday--and he was holding an orange backpack with black zippers. Naruto's name was neatly hemmed in at the base, in black, of course.

"Hm?" I slurred, for i had just woken up.

"I'm here to deliver Uzamaki Naruto's school belongings and schedule," The man in black answered like he was going to get a raise if he delivered it on time. Well hmph, who knew? He handed over the blond's belongings and then pulled out a crisp, white, unfolded envelope which was pronounced as Naruto's schedule. I gave the man one of the famous Uchiha glares and he quickly walked away.

"Guess I'd better wake sleeping beauty over there, hmph," I muttered. I practically threw his things on a beige recliner as I walked toward his angelic sleeping figure. 'Damn this kid is even hotter in his sleep,' I thought to no one but myself.

WHOOSH! The blankets flew over the footbaord just as an annoying alarm clock buzzed. "UHHHHHH!!! shut it off Uchiha, it's killing my ears hear." Naruto yelled. Click.

"Ya know it's not that hard to turn it off dobe," I smirked. Seems this angel is a bit naughty. "If you were awake then why didn't you answer the door?"

"Don't call me that teme!!" The blond shouted--again.

"You're ignoring the question." I stated bluntly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I just woke." He lied, I could see it in his eyes, the way he couldn't lie his way out of anything if his life depended on it.

_**c-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g--l-o-l**_

"So what do you have for first period?" I Inquired.

"Ummmmmm..."

"Never mind just hand me your schedule," He glared at me like a pissed-off-girl but willingly handed it over.

_1st period: MATH_

_Kabuto_

_2nd period: HISTORY_

_Kakashi_

_3rd period: ENGLISH_

_Iruka_

_4th period: SCIENCE_

_Orochimaru_

_LUNCH BREAK_

_5th period: ART_

_Deidara_

_6th period: PHYSICAL EDUCATION_

_Gai_

_DISMISSAL_

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

"Shit the superintendent must have screwed up Itachi's and my schedules! Let's go," I groaned dragging the short thing with me.

_**c-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g--l-o-l**_

3rd person

_**c-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g--l-o-l**_

"So Deidara is an art teacher now?" Pein asked.

"Yea, he had the grades and the school was looking for an art teacher so they chose him for the middle school," Itachi filled in using his Uchiha gift of seeming bored.

"Then who has us and the rest of the high school?"

"Sasori. The higher ups thought he was a better.......uh," Itachi, for once, seemed lost for words.

"More reservered and prof-"

"Itachi wait up!!!" Sasuke yelled cutting off Pein. the elder raven raised his eyebrows to signal that he heard him. "Our schedules are mixed up." He held his schedule out and traded it with his older brother.

"Oh so I see you and Naruto have met?" The more feminen uchiha (itachi) asked.

"Uhhh, yea....he shares a dorm with me," Sasuke trailed off a bit at the end when he caught sight of Naruto's brother glaring at the blond quivering next to him. "Hey dobe, how do you know Pein?"

_**c-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g--l-o-l**_

Sasukes pov again

_**c-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g--l-o-l**_

"Are you okay?!" I asked Naruto shaking him.

"Yea if you would stop shaking me," The blond huffed. I let go of him. Naruto had told me the story on the way back from the nurses office. It turned out that we had every class together and miracuously we both had huge knobs on our head from Pein blowing our brains out. My 'room-angel' ended up bleeding from his right ear from where his brother had smacked him. And all my brother did was shake his head in disapproval, and snicker.

"Ready to put that cat litter in your brain to work dobe?" I teased.

"I don't have cat litter in my head teme!" The blond said, shoving me hard against the lockers. He was tougher than he looked I noted.

"That explains a lot," I snickered knocking my fist against his head.

"Like you've got any brains either," He snorted.

"We'll just have to wait and see then now won't we?" It was silent form there on out.

_**c-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g--l-o-l**_

3rd person

_**c-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g--l-o-l**_

The two boys knocked on a thick mahogany wood door only to meet a red faced Kabuto.

The hell do you think your doing disrupting my class? Kabuto said in a harsh whisper.

"What do you think we're doing Mr. Obvious?" Sasuke replied acidly. "We're attending class."

"Oh, its Master Orochimaru's little protegé eh?" The silver haired man questioned.

"Not that sick bastard again. There's no way i'm giving him a lap dance," the raven sneered. All the while Naruto looked nonchalantly about the room, and thats when he noticed a depressed redhead with a tatoo on his forehead. Their eyes met and they then new that they shared something--pain. Perhaps not the same, but pain none-the-less. Naruto looked down and appeared to be studying the floor mindless of the heated tension between teacher and student. That was when their sensei motioned them to their seats.

Sasuke and Naruto sat next to each other in the lefthand back corner. The teacher droned on with the boring lesson of graphing inequalities. And, surprisingly, it seemed that the blond did have a bit of cat litter in that aired up head of his.


	3. Chapter 3

"N-n-n-Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Hinata whispered silently to herself as she watched the school counselor lead the blond and red head down into the pitch black cellar. The heavy titanium door swung shut with a surprisingly soft 'boom.' The boys were led down the dim corridor to a bolted door labeled 'solitary confinement.' Ibiki then threw the dynamic duo into the unlit room, locked the door, and walked away.

C-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g--l-o-l

"Ugh," I growled. I began to look for the light switch until it had been turned on. As my eyes surveyed the surroundings I noticed that there were two beds, one on the left and one on the right side of the room. A dingy light bulb was glued to the ceiling, a rope hanging down, evidently the switch. There was a pitcher of room temperature water on the coffee table located in the middle of the room. I noticed that everything was either plastic or had an alarm fastened to it--such as the rope hanging from the light bulb--as safety measures. The floor wasn't made of the luxurious carpet like the rest of the school, but cold, hard concrete. It's also cold--I can see my breath.

"Well I guess there's no heater eh?" Gaara turned his head to give me a death glare which said it all. "Okay then, I is going to bed..." As I crawl under the scratchy sheets I notice Gaara's face soften just a bit. But when my face hits the pillow, I am ready for a good nights' sleep.

C-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g--l-o-l

My face takes on a statuesque look as I gaze at the dozing blond, I can feel hate burning inside my body, and yet, I can't bring myself to punch the shit out of him!? What is this feeling, it's so--fluffy. It's as if I-I-im flying through the clouds maybe? 'Arg!' What the hell am I thinking? I don't--gulp--love him, do I?

All of a sudden I find myself leaning over the blond, watching him, what do I do? 'Ugh....' Naruto groans and I pull back immediately into the corner deemed as mine. All he does is roll over and continue snoring like no other. I decide that I might as well go to bed, if only to get off the frigid ground.

C-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g--l-o-l

Stretching my tired, cramped body I get out of bed to find two pairs of clothes--jumpsuits really--lying in front of the door like nobody's business. They were evidently for my roommate and I so I did what was expected, I put the ghastly thing on. The trouser-shirt 'thing' was two sizes two large, and it smelt like......well it actually smelled like flowers but still!? The clock was mounted over top of the door, and it read 7:30 a.m.

'knock, knock, knock, knock,' open up maggots!" yelled the damned sensei, saying that he unbolted the door and stampeded in. Miraculously, Gaara had gotten dressed in a span of about......five seconds. We--I--stumbled after Ibiki towards the cafeteria for breakfast. When we arrived the first person I saw was Sasuke.  
"Naruto!? Are you all right? Hinata said that you--" I cut him off short.

"Ya I'm alright, and Hinata-chan what?!"

"Oh that, she follows you around all the time, no biggie. I think she likes you!"

"Well no duh Mr. obvious!"

"Your punishment doesn't include talking to Uchiha does it Uzamaki?!" The  
counselor cut us off.

"Yeesh, I was just saying hello Sensei," I said.

"Go to the table in the corner were Gaara is sitting, NOW." I stalked off as he screamed the last word.

C-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g--l-o-l

I can happily declare that I've won every staring contest I've ever participated in, but this one was TUFF. It was like a fight to the death....only we stared at each other, it was so weird! I finally gave up and took a bite of my apple, which tasted bruised. Figures. Gaara didn't let down his guard, even as he ate his vegan-ish lunch, he didn't even look down--odd emo kid--how he knew where his food was I had no idea. We weren't allowed to sit with any of our friends either because it was so called "social confinement,' whatever that means!

Throughout the day different teachers would come in to teach the lesson that we had missed, and throughout all that the redhead kept staring at me and it wasn't a hateful glare which was a bit awkward.......... The plus side was that I got all my assignments done without a hitch and yet Gaara kept uh........you know, staring at me? Like everyone else in this damned school--only meaner--what the hell was their problem anyway?

At the end of the day I had to go see the nurse for a tendon shot (I think) for the stab wound in my arm. My father also came to visit with me before I had to go back down with Gaara. 'Now son I'm really sorry I had to do this," He said silkily. "But it wouldn't look good on this school's record if you're the only kid that gets away with things." With that he smiled and walked away towards his office. I then started walking towards the door to go downstairs (main floor). Unbelievably no one was tailing me........'Hn.'

C-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g--l-o-l

Naruto grinned at the thought of mischief. He then began to sneakily run towards the boys' dormitory. The blond darted down the corridor took a left and then he was there...... silently creeping down the dim hallway Naruto found his dorm, and, since he didn't have a room key, knocked.

"Naruto-ku--?!" Sasuke stopped once he realized what he was saying. "What are you doing here; you're supposed to be with Gaara aren't you?" The masochistic (tehee, yes masochistic) raven peered out of the doorway to check if the red head was there, he wasn't. The door shut and Naruto was the first to speak. "So what've you been up to these past few days without me eh?"

"I have other friends."

"So?"

"So."

"I'm just the one you can't live without." The blond stated while raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Sasuke!!!!!!!" Someone at the door called.

"Should I hide?"

"No." Sasuke opened the door to reveal some people that the blond recognized such as Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno who was accompanied by Ino *insert last name here*, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara *idk on spelling*. And the moment that the door was opened all of their eyes were on Naruto Uzamaki.

"Whoa it's that Uzamaki kid!?" Kiba practically shouted just as six different hands covered his mouth.

"SHHHHHHHHH! He's not supposed be here." Sasuke whispered as Kiba smiled apologetically.

"So what's the game plan?" The blond angel asked as he fell on top of his bed.

"Well I think we should go to our dorm room, otherwise risk getting caught," Ino and Sakura stated *ahem they're together, ya I know--weird* the group agreed and left, Sasuke and his five friends surrounded Naruto as they walked towards the girls dormitory.

"That was relatively easy," Shikamaru noted, and everybody else nodded in agreement. "So what now?"

"Ino and I will go find some more girls so we won't be caught easily." The two girls whipped out there cell phones (the blackberries *cuz they're expensive and suck!*) and texted the loudest, funnest girls they knew. "Invite Hinata."Neji demanded. Within five minutes Tamari, Hinata, Saiya, and Akane Walked through the door in their pajamas. Saiya and Akane *twins* stood by the door, Temari walked over and stood beside Shikamru *dating* and Hinata shyly shuffled over to Neji.

"It's time to play!" Sasuke announced with little excitement in his voice. *don't play this at home kids/adults/teens w/e* the moon was full and shining brightly outside. The curtains were immediately shut, the lights turned off, and the designated person--Naruto--lay in the middle of the newly formed circle, linked hands and chanted the rhyme. *not telling you what it is, I 4got it and u don't need to no* the blond fell back onto the floor, his back arched then relaxed.

"Naruto?"

He sat up, eyes pure black, and started chanting something in Jewish. The ground shook, and the girls screamed (besides Akane). Akane slapped Naruto out of his possessed stupor. "OUCH DAMMIT THAT HURT!" Akane just looked away. Everyone person they alternated with games such as black cat act. When the night was finally over the teenagers returned to their own dorms. Sasuke silently walked with Naruto until He had to turn towards the door labeled 'confinement.'  
Naruto opened the heavy iron *or was it titanium?* door only to find Yondaime.

"What are you doing?! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He frantically exclaimed.

"I was walking around outside," Naruto lied.

"Well don't do that again!"

"Alright."

"Now go to your room."

"I don't have to share one with Gaara anymore?"

"No, I meant go to the room you share with Gaara."

"Fine"

C-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g--l-o-l

When the time came to go bed I noticed Gaara still staring at me, I ignored the chills it sent down my back and just closed my eyes to go to sleep. But Gaara had different plans. He came over to the side of my bed and sat down.

"What do you want?" I had demanded, glaring at the pale red-head.

"Nothing." Gaara grinned, scooting closer to me.

"Then go away." All he did was cock a hairless eyebrow. "What?" I exclaimed, standing up before pointing a finger at him...

"I think you're the first person that would fight me again if given the chance." I stood there liked a model would if their assignment had been to do them, "Are you  
stupid?" Look. He continued to grin.

"Obviously, I would've knocked the shit outta' you if it wasn't for Amok." I smirked, just about ready to knock it out of him right here and now.

"Exactly." He nodded enthusiastically, knowing that he was correct.

"Exactly what?" He cocked another hairless brow, and I began to explore the feeling that told me that was really freaky.

"I think we could actually become friends..." He smiled suggestively, holding out his hand for me to take.

"No thanks." I said, taking a step away from his long, outstretched arm.

"You know that's what this 'confinement' is for right?"

"Ya, it's to learn if you're really brave enough to fuck the other person up when they get on your nerves!" I just about yelled, my face glowering hot.

"If you really see it that way..."

"I do see it that WAY!!!!" Gaara raised his eyebrow again, why couldn't the bastard shut up?!

"Hm, that's too bad, I actually thought that I could get along with you." It was true, we could get along if I tried, but why should I? He's the one that asked for a fight in the first place. We were the same in a lot of ways, but in every way we were the same we were different. That wasn't the way with Sasuke and me, we hadn't argued yet, and we always had a lot of fun together. I had noticed that Sasuke liked me from the beginning--well--more than liked. And to be truthful, I kinda' liked him. But I knew that we weren't 'perfect' together.

"Why do you 'want' to be friends with me? I'm always with Sasuke and his friends and they probably ALL hate you." I explained, hoping that my reasoning would through that red head of his.

"They should, I hate them." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well then how would we be friends?" I asked, trying to try my way out of this predicament with unreasonable reasoning. It didn't appear to be working out for me.

"You don't always have to be with them." He our-reasoned me. Knowing that he had, he stood up and took a step towards me. I took another step away from him.

"But I LIKE to be with them, they're fun to BE with." I told him, taking another step  
back subconsciously. I widened my stance, determined to hold my own ground.

"There are other people that are fun to be with." He explained, trying to get me to listen to him. I hoped that he realize that that was very unlikely. But he could try, couldn't he?

"So?" I said stupidly.

"Shouldn't you give them a try?" He asked his voice abnormally soft and kind.

"I should but I don't." I retorted, sending am evil sneer in his direction.

"That's not a good reason." Gaara frowned, looking down at the dusty ground. Man he was really trying to send me on a guilt trip. It was then that I started wondering if it was because I was Minato's son….could be a possibility.

"So? What's your point?"

"It's obvious." Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow. Man this was getting to be an awkward conversation. He's acting so--not Gaara--It's weird. I wonder.........

"It seems to me that you like me?" I questioned him right out of the blue. He smiled and took his time replying.

"And if I do?" This got me. I could either try to do this thing with him and abandon Sasuke, or I could just dump him before we even got together and go for Sasuke. But, in truth, this path seemed to be more fun-filled.

"Then I accept." I acknowledged officially, hoping that I didn't make a mistake in my reasoning—which I tend to do quite often.

"Would you accept this? He asked, closing the distance between our bodies and lips.

There was a smooth, cool, pressure upon my lips, after a few moments I figured out that it was Gaara!!!! His hands pushed against my shoulders to keep me in place as he kissed me! And before I knew what was happening I was kissing him back.........awkward.

His hand caressed my back; his other held a bunchful of my straw colored hair. My hands gently wrapped around his skinny neck, our lips synchronized every move with each other, the kiss carried on until we both had to push aside our thoughts and breathe. Our eyes met and we looked like shit. His face ghostly white, and mine was tomato red. We were sweating and hyperventilating, and yet we looked at each other with a kind of soft, yet hard look, as though we were on equal terms now.

Gaara crawled under the blankets to lay by my side comfortably. "Uh, what are you doing exactly?" I asked as he put his arm around my mid section.

"Warming you up," He said, smiling lustfully. We then embraced each other's numb bodies and drifted off to sleep...

When I woke up the next morning with Gaara wrapped around me I totally freaked! Well, that is, until I remembered the previous night...

*flashback--don't you hate em'*

When the time came to go bed I noticed Gaara still staring at me, I ignored the chills it sent down my back and just closed my eyes to go to sleep. But Gaara had different plans. He came over to the side of my bed and sat down.

"What do you want?" I had demanded, glaring at the pale red-head.

"Nothing." Gaara grinned, scooting closer to me.

"Then go away." All he did was cock a hairless eyebrow. "What?" I exclaimed,  
standing up before pointing a finger at him...

"I think you're the first person that would fight me again if given the chance." I stood there liked a model would if their assignment had been to do the, "Are you stupid?" Look. He continued to grin.

"Obviously, I would've knocked the shit outta' you if it wasn't for Anko." I smirked, just about ready to knock it out of him right here and now.

"Exactly." He nodded enthusiastically, knowing that he was correct.

"Exactly what?" He cocked another hairless brow, and I began to explore the feeling that told me that was really freaky.

"I think we could actually become friends..." He smiled suggestively, holding out his hand for me to take.

"No thanks." I said, taking a step away from his long, outstretched arm.

"You know that's what this 'confinement' is for right?"

"Ya, it's to learn if you're really brave enough to fuck the other person up when they get on your nerves!" I just about yelled, my face glowering hot.

"If you really see it that way..."

"I do see it that WAY!!!!" Gaara raised his eyebrow again, why couldn't the bastard shut up?!

"Hm, that's too bad, I actually thought that I could get along with you." It was true, we could get along if I tried, but why should I? He's the one that asked for a fight in the first place. We were the same in a lot of ways, but in every way we were the same we were different. That wasn't the way with Sasuke and me, we hadn't argued yet, and we always had a lot of fun together. I had noticed that Sasuke liked me from the beginning--well--more than liked. And to be truthful, I kinda' liked him. But I knew that we weren't 'perfect' together.

"Why do you 'want' to be friends with me? I'm always with Sasuke and his friends and they probably ALL hate you." I explained, hoping that my reasoning would through that red head of his.

"They should, I hate them." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well then how would we be friends?" I asked, trying to try my way out of this  
predicament with unreasonable reasoning. It didn't appear to be working out for me.

"You don't always have to be with them." He our-reasoned me. Knowing that he had, he stood up and took a step towards me. I took another step away from him.

"But I LIKE to be with them, they're fun to BE with." I told him, taking another step back subconsciously. I widened my stance, determined to hold my own ground.

"There are other people that are fun to be with." He explained, trying to get me to listen to him. I hoped that he realize that that was very unlikely. But he could try, couldn't he?

"So?" I said stupidly.

"Shouldn't you give them a try?" He asked his voice abnormally soft and kind.

"I should but I don't." I retorted, sending am evil sneer in his direction.

"That's not a good reason." Gaara frowned, looking down at the dusty ground. Man he was really trying to send me on a guilt trip. It was then that I started wondering if it was because I was Minato's son….could be a possibility.

"So? What's your point?"

"It's obvious." Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow. Man this was getting to be an awkward conversation. He's acting so--not Gaara--It's weird. I wonder.........

"It seems to me that you like me?" I questioned him right out of the blue. He smiled  
and took his time replying.

"And if I do?" This got me. I could either try to do this thing with him and abandon Sasuke, or I could just dump him before we even got together and go for Sasuke. But, in truth, this path seemed to be more fun-filled.

"Then I accept." I acknowledged officially, hoping that I didn't make a mistake in my reasoning—which I tend to do quite often.

"Would you accept this? He asked, closing the distance between our bodies and lips.

*end the grueling flashback*

The previous nights recap made me shiver, but you know, it really wasn't that bad. I actually--enjoyed it, the sense of having someone there beside you at night to keep you warm. Unfortunately there was still another thing he had to deal with--Uchiha Sasuke. Damn my loveableness to hell for all eternity!!! But then again, I did love him back to..........'Ugh' why me?

"Uh," Gaara yawned--well, kinda. "How long have you been up?" He asked, wrapping a long and alabaster pale arm around my middle.

"Not long," I smiled at him, so far happy with my inconvenient choice. I stretched and yawned my little heart out before saying, "We'd better get up."

"Why?" Gaara questioned, tilting his head to the side in a weird and childish fashion.

"Ibiki will be here soon." I answered, my reasoning better than it was last night. I figured that it was because I had gotten a good night's sleep.

"So?" He rebelled. Evidently, embarrassment didn't come easily to him. Dammit.

"So, we don't want to be caught like this do we?" I tried to persuade him without looking weak and fragile. See, the problem was this: I haven't told my father that I'm gay yet, and to make matters worse, I'm hooking up with the school rebel. I'm sure that if it was somebody like Sasuke, my dad wouldn't mind. But the way that he acted when Pein told him that he was Bisexual, well, I wasn't sure how easily things would go over with him.

"Does it matter?" I blinked thrice.

"I suppose not." I answered nervously, looking around the room for an idea for an infamous excuse that would get me nowhere in l life.

"Exactly." He smirked, and I knew that he had got me. Dammit—again.

"I'd prefer not to get caught yet though." I squeaked, my voice tiny compared to its usual obnoxious tone.

"We might get out earlier." Gaara told me. My eyes widened before my mind could  
question what he was really saying.

"Really?" I asked, sure that he wouldn't lie to me, but not sure if he was over exaggerating or not.

"Ya, I've had the sentence extended for not getting along with someone, so why wouldn't we get out of here earlier if we were getting along?"

"Wow Gaara that's the longest sentence I've heard you speak!" I smirked. But I did like his reasoning, even if it wasn't definite.

"So?" He looked at me funny now.

"I guess I had no point there but I'm in." I muttered, clearly put out.

"Good." Smirked Gaara.

"We might as well go back to bed for now." I yawned, laying back down and pulling the covers over me, leaving Gaara without a blanket.

"Goodnight--again." With that Gaara sat up to peck me on the lips and laid back down , hugging me with one arm.

C-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g-l-o-l

"Get up you Maggots!!!!" The scarred sensei screeched as he marched into the room. He stopped dead in his track as he saw us--hugging on to each other's warm, sleeping figures.

"Hmmm?" I slurred, then went wide eyed.

"What the hell Naruto?" Gaara turned to look towards the door. "Oh."

"Oh is damn right!" Ibiki said sternly.

"What did we do wrong?" I asked non-chalantly, an idea suddenly popping into my head. "We were supposed to get to know each other were we not?" I asked  
cutely.

"We did something wrong?" My Gaara asked innocently. Ibiki took out a weathered book form his trench coat and flipped through the pages, hoping to find something written in the manual against this; I suppose you could call it blasphemy. But finding none he just ordered us to get ready to go up to the main floor and eat breakfast.

C-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g-l-o-l

As we sat down waiting for breakfast, I noticed Sasuke form across the room. I  
smiled and waved, and he returned the gesture. As I did that, Gaara turned his head to face the direction I was looking and noticed Sasuke. When Sasuke saw him glaring him kind of, well, jumped. But he didn't look over at our table anymore, so I guess that was okay. Gaara and I ate quietly without muttering so much as a word until the very end.

"What was that all about?" Gaara asked, looking down.

"What was what about?" I asked, pulling the innocence act from earlier this morning. Of course I knew what he was talking about! I wasn't that oblivious!

"You know." He growled, his eye twitching over to the other side of the lunch room where Sasuke and the rest of my friends sat.

"Nothing, we're just friends." I answered half-honestly. Knowing good and well that it would definitely develop into something more…productive? He cocked his eyebrow once again."Seriously!" I exclaimed, defending myself as I stood up, drawing attention towards us.

"I didn't say that I didn't believe you." He answered, though the implication was there, I couldn't argue with that being said. So, I just said the first thing that came to my mind. This happened quite often.

"You sure act like it." I pouted.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that your just friends." So he had a point there.

"He hasn't even tried hitting on me! What are you talking about?!" I defended my raven-headed roommate.

"Nothing." Gaara looked away. Hm, another fight. If we're going to be together then we are so going to have to get over our differences. But it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon. If only I could still be home schooled! Jeez, I thought it was the girls that had the friggin' drama problems!? After we were done Ibiki took us into my dad's office instead of the 'dungeons.'

C-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g-l-o-l

"So I've been thinking, since you two seem to be getting along just fine," Yondaime said, looking straight at my beet red face. "I think it's time to let you out of that hell hole." He chuckled at his analogy. "Since it's a Saturday you can go back to your dorms and 'socialize' with your friends." He concluded nodding to the door.  
"So, what do you want to do?" Gaara asked me, his mood a bit better than this morning, though his tone was still bitter.

"I should get back to my dorm or Sasuke might become suspicious, he is an Uchiha after all." I reasoned, trying to keep Gaara's suspicious and overprotective genes from kicking in.

"You know them that well?" I nodded, looking over to the red head as we walked through the long corridors with quiet footsteps.

"Well kinda, I know Itachi pretty well at least." I chuckled as we got closer to the boys' dormitory.

"Akatsuki?" This one didn't even needed to be explained. It seemed that Akatsuki was pretty well-known around in these parts.

"Ya, how'd you know?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Your brother is the head of it isn't he?" He asked, probably double checking his information.

"Well ya.....but how did you know that?" I asked once again, adding a few unspecified words onto my question.

"You pick up a lot more things when you have nothing to do all day." He grimaced. I felt kind of bad for him, really. No real friends for almost all his life—or so I assumed. But either way, I'm guessing that he was one of those people that just didn't make friends easily; and when they did, they ended up being lovers or something.

"Oh." I said when I couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't be classified as rude. We were now entering the dormitory where teen's of one gender roamed the halls, jumping from dorm to dorm to just visit their friends.

"Hn, I wouldn't mess with your brother even if I was threatened to be put in a pink and frilly dress like my sister wore to prom one year!" Gaara shuddered at the thought.

"So you hate pink frills and girly items…" I was completely lost in thought as my brain thought of multiple possibilities of torture.

"Yea, but that doesn't leave your mouth or it'll be the end of you!" He joked. Dammit, he was being sarcastic.

"I wasn't planning on it." I lied.

"So what's your weakness?" I laughed before answering with a voice filled of pride and joy at my hobby.

"Being denied the chance to get Pein in trouble." I grinned in a very manly way.

"That sounds… fun?" He said to carry on our stretched conversation.

"Most definitely! Well this is my dorm so I'll talk to you later Gaara." I waved him off as I went onto my room.

"Ok, see you." With that, the red head stalked off down the hall, slouching into his usual pissed off stature.

C-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g-l-o-l

I knocked on the door and heard footsteps cantering over the padded floor.

"Naruto?! Are you out already?" Sasuke asked enthusiastically as he practically tore the door from the hinges in his haste to see my face once again.

"Yeah, my dad couldn't stand me being down in that musty cellar for another minute, he let us go." I half-lied, not wanting to tell Sasuke my latest love-story just yet, it may have been Itachi's younger brother, but it still wasn't Itachi—I trusted him the most.

"Hn," Sasuke turned his head so that I wouldn't see him smile, but it was useless I still saw it. "I have something I need to tell you Naruto."

"Ok?" I questioned, not entirely sure if I wanted to know just what he needed to tell me. But, my curiosity would get the better of me eventually, so why not just get it over with?

"So why was Gaara so, protective over you this morning?" Sasuke asked bluntly, I'm sure that this was the icebreaker for the soon-to-be tense conversation. I flinched back involuntarily, my luck already spiraling down.

"He was being protective?" Playing dumb--always the best way to go when there's a topic you really wish to avoid. Like this one.

"Well yea, you didn't notice?" Of course I did! Didn't you see my eyes dart down and to the left!? A sure sign that I was lying!!!! Oh, wow, he hasn't studied psychology yet, has he?

"No... " I walked over to his bed and sat down, Sasuke sat beside me. Perhaps this was a bad idea. "So is that all?" I asked, hoping to God that it was.

"No, that wasn't it." Uh oh. I have bad feeling about this…I breathed in heavily

"Spit it out." I ordered, trying to hurry him up before my mind started thinking and performing on its own.

"Well i-i-i-i-" Sasuke stammered. That seemed unusual.

"Come on," I nudged him playfully. "We haven't got all day here!" I joked with him, trying to take my mind off of the subject that I already knew was coming.

"I think I could show you better than I could tell you......." I really didn't like where this was going. Seriously.

"Um, okay?" Sasuke leaned in, put his right hand on my shoulder--I seriously don't like were this was going--his left on my thigh and leaned in close to my face.

"Uh, Sasu--" I was cut short by light pink lips pressed onto mine demandingly, yet passionately. Well, me being the surprised uke I am, I kissed him back, which really wasn't good thinking.

"Naruto, you left the door open and I--" Gaara began. "What the hell IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!"

"Gaara it's not what it looks like!" I exclaimed, pulling away from Sasuke, who was looking at the situation with knowing eyes. So he figured it out—great, just fucking great!

"HN' ya, sure it isn't! I told you!" He yelled, his eyes squinting and his brow furrowing in rage.

"Gaara...listen to me, please!" I begged before glancing over to Sasuke who looked really pissed. "A-and you too Sasuke, please!" I continued begging in front of the two boys that I liked.

"Don't Gaara me! I'm leaving." I saw a tear escape from my lover's eye as he disappeared out of the room. I'm sure, that me being one of the first people to actually become his friend—much less his practically lover—and then me kissing Sasuke back unintentionally, well, I'm sure it was hard on the poor guy.

"You were together," Sasuke stated bluntly before getting up. He stood before me, unable to look me in the eyes. I nodded my head reluctantly as I tried not to sigh loudly. " You were. And you didn't want me to know." I nodded my head once again.

"I knew you liked me, and I kinda liked you, but then..." I trailed off, hoping to leave this conversation for another day.

"But then what?" Sasuke demanded, and I had no choice but to tell him.

"I just didn't want to hurt you." I replied, saddened by the fact that this was all happening so fast—literally.

"It would've been better if you just told me." Sasuke said, his voice dead. I knew he was right, but it was harder knowing that instead of just hurting myself with this, I was hurting two other people—and neither of them were my brother.

"I know." I whispered, feeling ashamed of my horrible behavior.

"If you know then why didn't you do it." He asked.

"I know now." I refrained my wording.

"I thought so." Sasuke rubbed in, sneering. Sasuke got up and walked out of the room.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke, Gaara," I mumbled as he walked out, following Gaara's suit.

************  
As Sasuke stormed down the sunlit corridor he ran into Kiba. The dog-man looked at the Uchiha; and being one of the raven's good friends, he knew that something was wrong with him.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"Whaddaya you think?" Sasuke replied, trying to pull off his façade.

"Well what the hell happened?" Kiba growled, letting Sasuke know that he wasn't stupid and that he could see right through him. Sasuke explained everything that had just happened previously. "Well I didn't know that Uzamaki kid was a two timer!? I think I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Whatever," The raven mumbled, stumbling down the hall.  
Sasuke stalked past his friend and down the hall to his brothers' dorm. 'Knock, knock, knock.' Itachi opened the door to see an all too pissed off Sasuke. He was actually quite surprised, he and Sasuke hardly talked when they were at school; mostly because of the serious grade difference and the fact that they were in two different cliques.

"What do you want Nii-chan?" Itachi inquired calmly as he took in the younger brother's saddened figure.

"I'm staying with you." The younger raven told Itachi. He didn't leave any room for arguments as he walked into the room.

"May I ask as to why?" Itachi wondered.

"Naruto." Was all the answer he got in response.

"Naruto did what?" Pein asked, smiling evilly. He despised his little brother to a point. He would do everything in his power to torture him since their father  
wouldn't ever get Naruto in trouble, but the leader did have his limits.

"Nothing." The two brothers replied in sync.

"But he must pay dearly for hurting an Akatsuki member's little brother... " The orange haired man smiled maniacally. The brothers sighed at Pein's twisted humor. He was the only one able to lay a hand on his younger brother. Though he was protective, he still didn't share a very brotherly bond with the young Naruto.

"No." Sasuke snapped. Pein just smiled and thought 'We'll have to see about that.' Though, Pein probably wouldn't get any fun out of this, and he knew it.

C-u-p-p-y-c-a-k-e-s-o-n-g-l-o-l

Meanwhile, Kiba walked down to Naruto's dorm and walked in. He walked in to find Naruto laying on his bed while twirling a long and seemingly sharp blade in his hands.

"Naruto what the hell?" Kiba exclaimed, about ready to piss his pants.

"What?" Naruto asked, he voice level as he continued to spin the dangerously glinting weapon.

"Why the hell are you holding a knife?!" A slight thump sounded as a the beautifully carved knife dropped to the floor. Kiba walked over to the sulking blond, grabbed his arms and pulled up the sleeves. Nothing but bare skin.

"It was a gift from my father, I just whip it out once in a while when I'm frustrated. It's a way to take my mind off of things. And it is not for what you're currently thinking you idiot." Naruto explained as he reached for the blade that he had gently threw to the ground. He held it up for Kiba to see. He showed him the carvings and told him what they meant before adding. "I always think of the stories that they tell, they're quite interesting."

"I don't give a shit! You had me worried there for a second." There was an awkward silence between the two of them for several moments before Kiba stated,

"You really aren't a two timing bastard are you?"

"How'd you come up with that assumption?" The blond questioned.

"I don't know, you just…well, I can just tell, okay? And we are going to get this figured out, for the sake of YAOI!" Kiba chirped, receiving a glare from Naruto.

"With Sasuke or Gaara?" The two teens looked into each other's eyes.

"Both." Kiba sighed, "You know, for such a pretty boy you sure do have a lot of problems." The dog-boy was instantly smacked by Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke from a restless night to the sight of Kiba's tanned face over mine. He just looked at me and I looked at him, soon I realized what was going on and jumped back--down--and hit my head hard on the air vent on the south wall. My face puckered up so that it resembled the correct features of pain. Kiba then constricted my movements to prevent me from slamming my head on the vent again. A single tear ran down my sun kissed cheek. 'Dammit!' I thought; 'That fricken' hurt!' It simply amazed me that Neji could sleep through all this, but when I looked up he was gone.

"Hey where's Neji?"

"He went to get ice; you should come back to reality and feel the bump on your head."

"I've been here bastard!"

"Watch thou language."

"..."

I gave him a questioning look and he burst out laughing and me being me, I joined in. Neji silently crept in, dispelling the moment. The kid doesn't say much, but what he doesn't say, well, let's leave it as you'll see it written on his face. I mean literally. You can predict every word he wants to say. And, he was saying 'shut the hell up before I make that knot on your head bigger.' He definitely wasn't a morning person. That theory was proven when Kiba whispered it softly into my right ear. I simply nodded in response. Neji and Kiba left me to ponder the previous night's memories. I really didn't want to remember, but I did anyway. 'Gaara screaming, Sasuke breaking down in the only way he could; talk about anger management issues. I'm also a bit scared of the coming day, Sasuke has ties everywhere. Itachi, chicks--my brother, who would instinctively know how to destroy me--I couldn't bear to think of all the ways that I could be blackmailed. Gaara on the other hand, I felt as though he would just go back into his own little bubble. If it weren't for the fact that we'd have to spend another week together I honestly believe that he would try his luck at pummeling me into the ground again. My thoughts subconsciously drifted back to my brother and what he would do to me if he found out. I shivered at the thought. As I finished stripping I stepped into the shower, flinching as the steaming water scolded my skin. Still I proceeded to bathe, letting my mind wonder freely. My mind stayed on the topic I really didn't care to think about.

"Hey you! Get out the damn shower; we're going to be late!" Kiba yelled. I sighed in exasperation, turned off the water, and finished getting ready for school. Kiba lent me a uniform. The typical black slacks, long-sleeve white button up satin shirt, made complete with an orange tie. My dad let me pick out the colors, so at least I didn't feel awkward in the colors. The girls wore black miniskirts, a short sleeve white button up shirt with an orange neck tie. Nothing too complex. In no time I was running down the hall trying to keep heel and toe with my new 'best' friend. We did make it before the bell rang, however, I didn't like the look I got from you know who(s).

I went to sit next to Sasuke, when I did him just stood up and left… I didn't think that he was that pissed, or was it just because Kiba was on my side? Who knows, who cares, well, I may not know but I do care. Kabuto went on with his lesson as if nothing had ever happened. And a little later, when he assigned us homework, he gave me extra. On the slope story problems too! Which sucked because I'm not very good with slope; I always use the wrong point for my variable... 'Ugh.' History--nothing new, just a review sheet, and we also watched the News. I struggled throughout English--I sit by Gaara--but we were also naming sentences. I only got a 50% on the quiz. I also know that Iruka noticed that something was wrong; he asked me to stay after class.

"Naruto, are you all right?"

"Heh, of course I am Iruka-sensei!" I said, putting on my mask of fake happiness.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset."

"I've never been better!" I said even more exuberantly than before.

"If Gaara is bothering you I can always put you next to Sasuke," Iruka offered. That idea seemed better, but not ideal. And besides, it sure as Hell wouldn't help my situation any.

"NO!" I exclaimed before covering my mouth with my hands. I then made a quick exit, leaving Iruka to stare at my back as I ran from his room.

After entering the sea of students waiting to get in I choked back a sob. My legs carried me to the men's bathroom. There I stayed sitting on a toilet, stall door closed and once I felt secure I cried hysterically. I don't know why, but it seemed like I was alone again.

*Flashback*

I woke up on a Sunday morning, hoping that my father would be home like he promised--although I highly doubted he would keep it. When I went down the spiral staircase to go to the dining room, I found a note which read:

~Dear Naruto, I'm very sorry that I can't stay home and play with you today. I got called into work and will be home very late. If Pein gives you any problems then call me on my cell. 1-690-424-2564.

--Yondaime

'Oh great, Pein's in charge. I wonder what he'll make me do today. I hope he just makes me do chores. Dad wouldn't put him on charge if he got drunk last night would he? That's a stupid question, of course he would. I'm only six and Pein is 12. If he is drunk I want Itachi to come, or maybe Deidara. He likes me, and so does Sasori. As long as Hidan or Kakazu--especially Kakazu—don't come, they're really mean to me when they're drunk. If Itachi-san comes he won't be drunk, he doesn't believe in that stuff. Deidara would probably be drunk, but that's ok. He gets protective of me because he likes me. He's also funny. Oh I hope he's not drunk! He'll beat me, and if no one is around he'll do horrible things to me! Maybe I can go to Kyna's house, but her mom would get mad at me. Pein yelled at her the last time I was there and she forbid me from ever seeing Kyna again. Only Kyna actually cares about me. But I'm home schooled so I don't see her much. Please, if there is any God out there please, please help me!'

I did the only thing possible, I ran upstairs to my bedroom. As my eyes scanned the room for a hiding place I heard my brother come through the front door. It sounded like he tripped on the rug again--he's drunk.

'He'll blame me for this, I just know it! I'm really scared now. I forgot the note downstairs and Pein will see it. He'll know I'm home! I wonder if he'll fall asleep on the couch again. I really hope he does! He did that last time, but just last time. Pein is sure to make up for the hours lost; I just know he will!'

I cringe when I hear my brother screaming my name. I don't want to go down but I have to. When I get downstairs he starts yelling at me about the rug and that my punishment will be the thing that I hate most and I cringe at the thought. He takes me up to his room.

'All I see is black. Black carpet, black walls. The only other color is red, and that's a pentagram. Pein said that he can curse me with it. I hate his room. It gives me headaches. My luck is already bad enough; I hope he doesn't curse me later. I don't think he will though; He was saying something about Kisame. He's nice too, and Itachi won't let him get drunk. He doesn't like drunken people. That's why he comes over to play with me; he thinks that I shouldn't have to deal with Pein when he's drunk. He also said that maybe he could convince Pein to let me go play with Sasuke, his little brother. He's the same age as me. It sounds fun. I just hope Kisame gets here soon.'

My brother knew that I was scared. He likes it when I'm scared. He beckoned me over with a long finger, and the stench of alcohol circled him. To put it simply, no one knows what goes on here when we're alone. My brother said that it's called 'sex.' I don't understand why he does this to me. He could probably have any of the girls at school. But he said that it was my 'punishment,' so I had to go through with it. He took off my clothes and I got very cold. Then my mind became blank. I don't remember anything, besides the fact that it hurt.

'I don't like it. I wish Itachi were here.'

After my 'punishment' my brother makes me do chores. He keeps yelling at me and tells me to move faster but I'm to stiff and my legs are bruised. I tell him this but then he just hits me. I get beat up a lot. Kisame never came. I had to endure the torture today. I've had much worse, so it wasn't too bad of a day. Dad will ask why I look like this, I'll just tell him I fell down the stairs. Pein will get chastised for not taking better care of me, but that is all. I can't wait until I can defend myself and go to a real school like my brother does. Maybe then I won't feel so alone...

*End Flashback*

All of my old memories hit me like a thousand needles. They were painful, and the physical pain I suffered when I was a kid seems to have dissipated. And oddly enough, so has the emotional distress. I know that it's weird, but I have never really been much of a drama queen—though it seems that it likes to follow me around here—and I don't care about my past much, it only really affects me when I think deeply into it and stuff. I decided that I should go to class before my dad came to talk to me about it. He was getting better at this parenting thing, but it's a little too late now. Oh well, I'm still his favorite!

Quickly wiping away the tears that had reached the brim of my eyelids, I decided that I would return to fourth period science. This was going to be hell, especially because Orochimaru is very fond of his 'little protégé.' I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke actually 'did' give him a lap dance. Or rather, Orochimaru gave Sasuke one…

My legs felt exhausted, strained, like they just didn't want to move. I knew that I was just being apathetic, but I couldn't help it. There were sometimes that I was just down all day, thinking negative thoughts and hating on everybody else. I don't know, sometimes I thought that I was bipolar!

I subconsciously knocked on the thick mahogany door only to be greeted by the most wretched teacher in the entire school--which even had college kids in it--and that was pretty bad.

"Kuku kuku' what do we have here? A delinquent. And who else could it be besides Yondaime's son? Take a seat Uzamaki," the paler-than-Sasuke teacher cooed. I did as I was told, head down, not wanting to start a ruckus. Unfortunately the only seat open was on the left of Sasuke, in the back. The malicious raven glared at me as I walked past him to my seat.

Orochimaru had begun to pass out giant tree frogs. He had said that we would be dissecting frogs--with our table partner. Or in my case, Sasuke. 'Dammit. Why him?' As Orochimaru passed our table he laid the smelly green thing in front of us and told us to 'play' nicely. I turned my chair so that it faced Sasuke a little more--for the simple fact that we were working together. And unsurprisingly he was even more 'bastard-like' than usual.

"Fagot," Sasuke breathed.

"Dead last bastard!" I shot at him with a glare.

"I may be a bastard, but I'm not a dead last that namesake belongs to you."

"Why don't you go masturbate?" I retorted.

"Shove it." He sneered.

"Here? In public?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're sick." Sasuke gagged.

"As long as it pisses you off it don't bother me." I chided, smirking my smirk at him. It was more in humor than a constant thing I did—like some bastard.

"Fuck you." Sasuke said.

"Anytime baby. I love sadistic masochists like you." I gestured to him, putting my hands in front of my hips and grabbing air before pulling back. I was still sitting so it didn't have the exact affect that I wanted.

"Go fuck Orochimaru." Sasuke sneered again.

"I'm not going to ruin your dream, or did you already have some fun with that psychopath?"

"You're an asshole." He deadpanned.

"I've always wanted to be a donkey with a hole in it!" I exclaimed.

"Hn'." We finished the project in silence, and thanks to Sasuke's brains we got a 100 percent. My depression kept coming at me like a hit and run terrorist though. I hated these times; my mind was always beating me up over stupid shit! But when the bell rang you could say that I was exuberant, that is until that bastard shoved me down. I know I had it coming, but revenge was always bittersweet. So I got him back by tripping him as he went down the stairs towards the cafeteria. Unfortunately for me my brother Pein was behind me, with only Itachi to keep him from beating me to a bloody pulp. As the elder Uchiha and my brother passed me--Pein on the outside of course-- Itachi whispered:

"Try not to piss off Sasuke." Oops, too late.

"Well I'll try that next time." I smiled.

"You do that." Itachi said, glancing at Pein.

"I can't guarantee anything."

"I'll have your ass if you screw up." The elder raven said. I winced; Itachi could be rather... frightening when he wanted to be. I continued on to the cafeteria which was full of people by the time I got there. My short-term high of air-headedness was wearing off and I suddenly felt weary; I felt that I should skip lunch today and sit back with the guys. I planned on doing that, however, a rather angst looking Uchiha was running off to what appeared to be the music chamber.

I didn't think twice. Before anyone saw me I ran to catch up to Sasuke. The raven was fast, but not fast enough. In a few minutes of continuous running, my inference was proven right. Sasuke opened the door and casually walked in. I, however, peered in over the clouded window to see what room Sasuke was going into. He went into the band room. Which, I had to admit, was odd. Sasuke wasn't in band. Could he be meeting Tayuya, one of that snake bastard's co-workers? She was the band teacher. No. She has cafeteria duty today. But her door did lead to Orochimaru's who didn't have anything going on this period.... I quietly opened the door, made of a richer mahogany than any other that I had seen so far. The door that the thick headed raven entered was a few meters north; take a left and your there. That was where I sat, crouching low so that my ear was only a few centimeters from the ground. There was two voices conversing; voices barely audible. But I was able to make them out.

"Why the hell did you make me dissect that damned frog with him!?" Sasuke growled.

"I like... experimenting." Said a seemingly familiar voice, I couldn't tell exactly who it was however, since they were whispering, but I assumed that it was Orochimaru.

"Don't fucking experiment with me," Sasuke lashed.

"Heh.' Well, let's get down to business." After that was said, I heard footsteps, a soft rustle of cloth, and loud strained moans. I couldn't tell if they were from pain or pleasure, but my guess was number two. Anger was boiling up inside the pit of my stomach, and without thinking I threw on my best 'I mean business' face and burst in to find Kiba latched on to Sasuke and uttering sounds of pain. Kiba had stubbed his toe on a hidden block. And, there were bed sheets and other cloth-material scattered on the floor. I had gotten my directions mixed up and switched the laundry room and Tayuya's. Oops.

"What the fuck Naruto!?" Sasuke Hollered.

"Isn't this the band room?" I asked innocently.

"No. It's the laundry room. The band room is on the right not the left." Kiba muttered through gritted teeth, still clenching on to his foot.

"Oh. Well what the hell are you doing Kiba? You're supposed to be helping me get back... never mind."

"Get back what?" Sasuke questioned.

"I WASN"T FUCKIN' TALKING TO YOU TEME!"

"I DON"T GIVE A SHIT ASSHOLE!"

"WELL I DO!" I yelled, glaring at the raven as he faced me with a flushed face.

"WHY DID YOU FUCKING FOLLOW ME BAKA!?" Sasuke asked, astounded as he asked about my intentions knowingly.

"THAT"S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!! BESIDES! IT SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE FUCKIN SCREWING OROCHIMARU IN HERE!?"

"Why in the Hell would I fuck that bastard?" Sasuke asked, lowering his voice. His nose was all scrunched up and he looked pissed as hell as he glared at my dumb assumption.

Kiba's P.O.V.

I just stood there taking everything in at my own pace. This was a complete nightmare! Here I am trying to help out Naruto and Sasuke without getting caught by the other and I get caught anyway! I swear I wouldn't be a very good ninja (I mean, if they even existed). My blond and raven haired friends were awesome; I could never get anyone better than them, although they'll probably hate me for a while now. I just hope that it will be worth it when this is all done and over with. My two closest friends were glaring at each other when I finally digested all the information and all I could think of Naruto was—"What a pervert! I mean, couldn't you tell my voice from a grown man's?!" They looked at me oddly and I cringed. "I didn't say that out loud, did I?" I asked nervously.

"Uh, ya Kiba you did." A surprised looking blond said, tilting his head to the side.

"He is a pervert!" Sasuke muttered, thrusting venom back into his dry, cracked voice on the last word.

"Dammit." I breathed looking down. "Well, uh, the bell is going to ring any minute now so I, you, we... um I gotta go." stuttering, I put my throbbing foot first and ran away towards my next stinkin' class, which just so happened to be with the pissed off three, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke.

THIRD PERSON

After Kiba ran off down the hall Naruto and a malicious raven continued glaring at each other well after the first bell rang; which was the signal to dump your trays and gather your books. After the second bell rang they both shifted their weight, debating whether or not to go to class. The two middle school students were shocked out of their possessed contest of glaring at each other until someone dropped by an afternoon janitor who looked rather displeased. "The laundry room is off bounds for students without passes! Now get to class!" The wrinkly old hag said, her brow twitching.

"Kuku kuku, you forgot the note in my room Sasuke-kun," a spine chilling voice sounded. "And Naruto-kun too." The said voice cooed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Orochimaru sir--" Naruto said, looking at him like he was crazy, he didn't notice.

"It's Sama to you." He snapped as Sasuke took the note.

"Again, my apologies Orochimaru-sama please forgive me." The blond said, backing away from him.

"It's time to go to class." The said raven passed the pale figure with Naruto following a few feet behind him, "Except you Naruto-kun." Orochimaru whispered to the fragile looking boy as he grabbed a hold of the collar on his uniform--choking him. The startled blond faltered in his step with the sudden tug and fell on the cold, sterile smelling tile. "You need to work on your balance problems Uzamaki-san," The said science teacher chuckled. The janitor looked back at the scene but quickly looked away with a look from the ghastly figure hunched over Naruto. "Best to keep to yourself if you know what I mean," Orochimaru said suggestively to the janitor.

"What do you want Sensei?" the blue-eyed angel said innocently.

"You keep away from Sasuke-kun, or you won't be able to show your face in this country ever again."

"Hai, Sensei." Naruto looked away with a devilish smirk on his sun kissed face.

NARUTO'S P.O.V. (the final bell rang and they're all in they're 5 period class k?)

"We're going to be making sculptures of the person you hate most today with exploding clay. Everybody got that, yeah?!" The art teacher Deidara explained. I figured that he was feeling pissed at Sasori today. Well, that did happen occasionally. I sat at a table with Gaara, Sasuke, and Kiba. All of whom I was mad at (excluding Gaara--if he would just listen to me). So this could be hell, or, considering the project... very fun. Deidara came around to each table carrying four gigantic slabs of exploding clay. We all looked at each other, then, Gaara and I both looked at a particular person and I thought that we were on some sort of a tag team.

The next thing I knew was that I was in a different world, separated from everybody else. My fingers dug into the warm, moist clay; making grooves, ridges, and patterns in the right areas. It felt as though I was possessed by some symmetrical God! My work was flawless, perfect, and awesome as Hell! As I was carving the beautiful feminine, yet still masculine head I heard the bell ring--which didn't faze me by the way--but I stayed unperturbed caressing my work of art with a scalpel. Only a few people got out of their seats, the others had gym with me, Sasuke, Kiba, and Gaara. Gai-sensei had gone home sick today.

After I finished carving out the textures, lines, shadows (by using lines) etc cetera, I noticed that Gaara and I were doing a similar person. Sasuke, surprisingly, wasn't sculpting me but rather Gaara. Kiba, well, I couldn't tell who he was creating out of the clay, but it had a doglike look to it... My eyes landed on Gaara's… masterpiece?  
"Yo, Gaara, what are those speckle things in your, um, sculpture?" I asked nonchalantly. He glared at me--wow what déjà vu!

"Sand."

"Why?" I asked; ignoring the annoyed look he was giving me.

"Because, I. Like. Sand."

"Okay?" Even a knucklehead like me knows when to back off... that conversation wasn't very fun? It seemed that Gaara wasn't very mad at me anymore, or, if he was, he just didn't act like it for reasons only he himself knew.

The teacher came over when he noticed that that I was done, examined it, seemed surprised, and then told me to go get the heat resistant paints, unless of course I wanted to pay for a new kiln when it blew up. I didn't really like the alternative option so I did what I was told--which is actually unusual for me. My muscles moved for me, stroking up and down the slightly hardened figure.

Once I was done, I looked at the horrible looking colors, knowing that they would be more appealing after my sculpture was baked in the kiln.

The high school had nine periods instead of six like the junior high, so when the bell rang to signal for the middle school students to leave and the high school to go to the next class I got wacked on the head. Playfully.

"Hey Naruto!" Itachi smiled then nodded towards an angered Sasuke. "Whoa kid, that's really good! You're even better than Sasuke!" The older Uchiha beamed."Don't look at me that way Sasuke, it's not polite," said Uchiha growled.  
"Why the HELL did you make a sculpture of me!?" A younger, more moody Uchiha screeched. I looked really closely at my sculpture, looking into each groove in the statue of Adonis.

"OH! Oops, Heh, I'm sorry! It's just that you've been on my mind since well, you know—lunch."

"Then don't 'follow' me next time!"

"Why don't you stop yelling all the time Sasuke." the--my red headed angel said, speaking up.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything in return.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"You still like him after what he did to you Gaara?" Oh jeez. Sasuke and Gaara are going to get into it, dammit!

"No. I just hate you more!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked, giving Gaara a 'you liar' look.

"Do you wanna bring it?" Gaara asked.

"Kiba! Back me up here!" Sasuke commanded.

"..." The dog lover looked up at me questioningly. "Uh, Naruto, whose side are you  
on?"

"Yours. Whose side are you on?" I answered, looking nervously at Kiba.

"Yours." He replied.

Well, that didn't work out how we thought it would…

"Ugh! Like that made any sense! Itachi?" Itachi's little brother said in disgust. Obviously the kid was used to being surrounded by peers that were always on his side. Well, I suppose he won't be now that I came to school here. Oh well, the guy can get over it.

"Solve it yourself Sasuke." Thank God Pein isn't here. Itachi went to talk to Deidara and left us to battle this out ourselves.

"Ugh, you're never any friggin help are you?!" Itachi turned around and walked over to where Sasuke was standing and took his younger brother by the collar and pressed him close.

"And how do you expect me to be of assistance?" The younger raven pushed away and landed on the paint splattered cement with a bunch of frustrated growls and screams. "You need to grow up." Sasuke stood up gracefully and rocked back and forth on his toes. "I will stand on your side when I can see clearly that you had no intention of bringing something this far. But I believe you did."

"So Gaara... are you still mad at me?" I asked nervously, ignoring Sasuke's glare.

"Yes." Well this sucks! And just when I thought Sasuke wasn't going to make up his mind, he did. By pinning me to the cold floor. The said raven hooked me on my left cheek and kept punching me repeatedly. Anger management issues, I swear that bastard needed some.

"Get out of my fucking life!" He growled.

"Are your anger management classes pissing you off again or what?" Everyone—well, Gaara, Kiba, Deidara, and Itachi that is—rushed over to the 'scene' and were all trying to pry Sasuke off. All except Gaara. The red head started punching Sasuke; after he got him off of me that is, and damn! That looked painful. I slowly got up, rubbed my sleeve against my nose to have it drenched in blood. I had a broken nose, just great! My lip was also swollen and I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Yo Kyuubi, you okay?" Deidara asked using the nickname given to me by the Akatsuki members.

"Ya I'm okay Dei." I looked for Itachi but decided not to bother him when I saw him chastising Sasuke.

"Naruto?" My angel asked soothingly.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked hopefully.

"Does this answer your question?" He leaned in to my face, brushed back my long, blond spiked hair, and pressed his lips to my forehead. I raised my left hand and caressed his smooth, un-bruised skin; wrapped my fingers around clumps of his hair and pulled him down to my level, and let my swollen lips gently collide with his.

"Ahem," Someone called, grabbing our attention. It was Itachi. "Naruto, come here," Itachi demanded. I did so willingly after excusing myself momentarily. I stood in front of him, waiting for his punishment. He flicked my left temple with enough force to give me a bad head ache, but not doing any damage. I rubbed the side of my head while he began to lecture me.

"Next time it'll be worse. But this time it wasn't totally your fault." Itachi finished before letting me go back to Gaara.

So much has happened in the past few weeks that I could barely keep up my sanity much less my grades! A few days ago I found myself on the paint splattered cement floor of the art room making out with Gaara (after my chastising from Itachi of course) until Deidara noticed us and kicked us out, saying he didn't need drool all over his floor.

Gaara and I had then walked to my dorm room chatting happily. Once we entered and the heavy wooden door swung shut My angel shoved me down onto the light beige armchair (A/N the color scheme never matches I don't wanna read any of my previous ones right now, sorry^^) and sat on my lap, wrapping his long, pale arms around my golden, sun kissed neck, leaned down and began kissing my soft pink lips roughly, attacking them as though he hadn't seen me in an eon! I cautiously wrapped my arms around his mid section, noticing that there was light shining through the door, meaning that we had neglected to shut it. Gaara noticed my failure in synchronizing our lips together and soon looked in the direction that I had been staring. He seemed not to care about the door and returned to bruising my sensitive lips with his powerful ones. What seemed like milliseconds turned out to be five minutes of consecutive kissing before my lover stood up, and motioned to the dresser that I shared with Sasuke before saying:

"Grab your stuff, you can stay with me. I don't share it with anyone."

"Figures," I sniffed stubbornly before smiling exuberantly in his general direction. I had always figured that I would take a relationship really fast since that's what my brother did. I mean, after two weeks, he would already be screwing whoever he was dating. It was kind of creepy, I mean, being the younger sibling thinking that you are home alone and then you hear weird sounds and feel like hiding out in the basement until they are done!

"Hn," he replied.

I stretched my sun kissed arms over my head as I got up to pack. My stuff had just been washed, so instead of heading to the dresser I cantered over to my bed--now covered with a fox comforter--and knelt down on the soft carpet to grab  
my shower bag and a basket of clothes. My head snapped up--slowly--when I felt two warm hands caress my tense shoulders soothingly. My face softened up a bit and I reached for his chin pulling his face to mine, giving him the softest kiss I could manage without going all out. Which, I had to admit, was 'really' hard!

"Come on, let's go," I sighed.

"Is that all your taking?" my lover asked with a small frown of confusion on his face.

"I'll come back for the rest of it tomorrow after breakfast." I replied.

"I guess that's right, tomorrow is Saturday isn't it?" Gaara whispered. I set the clothes basket on my bed and set the brilliant orange bag--shower bag that --on top of the crisp, clean smelling clothes. Without my notice, Gaara set a few pairs of shoes on top of the pile so that we wouldn't have to come back before we ate.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

The next morning I awoke to the soft pitter patter of water hitting plastic unrythmically; Gaara was in the shower. I closed my eyes, figuring that my lover would wake me up to take a shower later, but right now, I needed to sleep. I closed my eyes slowly, everything going blurry.  
'Swish, swish, swish.' A light cloth rustling near my ears woke me up for the second time this morning. 'Huh, guess I wasn't as sleepy as I thought.' My eyes slowly opened to the most wonderful sight that I could have imagined.

"Nice ass." I laughed. Gaara jumped a little but quickly shook it off as if nothing had happened.

"You're awake... " He said, quickly covering himself in his snow white towel.

"Hey, I was enjoying that!" I whined sarcastically.

"Hn,' you'll have to wait a while longer to see that again," Gaara chuckled, walking over to grab his pile of clothes for the day.

"No fair!" I said pouting. My lover just grinned evilly back at me.

"Get up, shower, then we'll go eat okay?" He suggested. I suppose he really liked his breakfast.

"Yea, I got it..." I muttered nervously.

~AFTER THE SHOWER~

I stepped out of the bathroom nervously, slightly unclothed--I had a towel over my genitals--when I heard a low whistle. Gaara was lounging on his--the only bed in the room--bed in his red pajama pants.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked, a knot quickly growing inside of my stomach.

"Your towel fell off."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. I looked down to see if he was lying or not and I found out that he was. I thanked God for that one before deciding what exactly I was going to where for the day. Finding it, I slid it on, ignoring Gaara in the room.

"Hey, I was enjoying the view!" Gaara said, referring to my abs.

"Where have I heard that before?" Talk about déjà vu for the second time this school year! "But if you were really enjoying the view then..." I walked over to his bed, straddled his hips, swooped my heated lips--from the blush--down onto my lovers neck and began to suck, biting down gently, leaving red marks around his collar bone. My hand glided down his stomach, swirling my fingers around his navel before he flipped me over, pinned my delicate wrists above my hand and muttered:

"We'll continue this when you're fully my little Uke, and please don't pout, it's not sexy." He sighed. I was still only covered in a shirt and towel, not having put on my boxers and pants yet.

"Humph! Wait, you were being serious?" I questioned, noticing the extreme seriousness on his beautifully sculpted face.

"Very." He said, eyes narrowing. I sighed, got up, got dressed; you know how you would usually get ready in the morning. When I was done I went back over to his still figure sprawled across the mattress, pounced on top of him, and continued my attack on his cool neck column. He, surprisingly, let me do as I pleased, stifling the groans that he so wanted to let loose. I smiled at the effect I was having. 'Maybe I will have my way if I play my cards just right...' I thought. My hands traveled  
around his bare torso, playing with his nipples a bit. He glared at me when I did that, so I immediately massaged his upper hip instead. He seemed pleased at my compliance. My open mouthed kisses slowly made their way up to his chin; I took a special detour and sloppily kissed his full lips before continuing my journey. My kisses turned light and butterfly-like as I caressed his perfect mandible. I breathed lustfully into the hollow underneath his lightly tanned ear. My teeth nibbled on his earlobe, causing him to lose control and let loose a long moan; I moaned in return, to show that he wasn't the only one who had been enjoying this.

"You... are... mine..." I breathed heavily.

"No. You are mine!" I nodded in agreement to this. "You're really enjoying this  
aren't you Naruto?" As if it wasn't obvious, I pressed my lips onto his forcefully, nipping the bottom of his, asking for entrance. He accepted out of surprise, and with this chance, I slipped my tongue into his moist cavern, exploring its contents. Soon, we both pulled away gasping for breath, forgetting to breath out of noses. "I'll take that as a yes my blond angel. But next time, you are definitely bottom."


	5. Chapter 5

"You changed your mind eh?" I asked slyly. My beautiful red headed love grinned slowly, his face relaxing as he drifted off into his own personal thoughts. I, in return, turned to my own perverted thoughts, hardening a bit in the process. When I had finally noticed how tight my pants were becoming I strained to pull myself out of the reverie; I looked up at Gaara, who was still enveloped in his thoughts. "Yo, Gaara, I'm hungry!" I whined, trying to grasp the attention of my distant lover. He subconsciously sat up, arms tightening around my mid section.

"Be patient, my little fox," he whispered, breathing in my ear. "We have places to go and things to do." My face went into a childish pout as he gently pushed me off of his lap and stood up.

When we arrived in the always noisy cafeteria, we found a secluded table in the back. The food, as usual was scattered in random patterns on multicolored trays. It appeared that today's menu consisted of bread and butter, along with the choice of hotcakes or French toast. My eyes devoured the feast before me, landing hungrily on a saucer of delectable French toast.

As my mouth began to water, the plate was slid before me with a high keening screech. I nodded my head in thanks as I dove in, shoveling the syrup covered delicacy. Gaara, I realized was staring at me with amazement. Sure we had eaten together, but that was different, we had actually been on 'time.' I was just one of those people who couldn't stand to be hungry. After finishing my meal, I casually downed a glass of orange juice, wiped my upper lip with my hand, and slammed the emptied glass onto the pressed table. I looked over contentedly at my lover and noticed him eyeing a slice of toast. He didn't seem to be one that enjoyed breakfast. I took the unbuttered bread, and covered it with the condiments surrounding us: butter, peanut butter, and honey. I had seen him eat it before so I figured he would like it.

I lifted the stiff toast up to his closed mouth, coaxing it open by letting the sickly sweet scent of honey permeate his nose. Gaara nibbled at the crumbly breakfast item, enjoying being fed by his little 'kitsune,' as he would sometimes call me. A moan of pleasure--not the one I wanted to hear however--made its way to my round, sensitive ears, as he took another, bigger bite, causing the golden crumbs to fall nonchalantly onto the shiny surface of the table.

After we had finished breakfast we made our way to my assigned dorm. I took out the silver key and placed it into the keyhole. Sliding in smoothly, I twisted it to the left, and then hearing a soft click, I turned the door knob and opened the obstacle blocking our way into my room. I paused in the entrance way, inhaling the scent of uncirculating air.

Gaara, gave me a feathered nudge, becoming impatient. His casual touch made my spine shiver down to my tail bone, which made something that lay hidden in my pants to grow unnoticeably larger. My orange and black suitcase was in the same place that it had been the very day I unpacked it. In the corner, west of my bed. I swiftly took the things from my shelves, and placed them neatly in my suitcase so that we could avoid a second trip. My lover came up behind me, calmly placing his hands around my neck, intertwining his fingers. He pressed his front side against me, his 'area' placed at my entrance. My back stiffened at his touch, causing him to smile lustfully.

"You seem unnaturally horny today my little kitsune," He chuckled darkly, looking me in the eyes like he was seriously considering it.

"R-really?" I questioned nervously, my eyes looking off into the opposite direction.

"Really," Gaara said, mewling. "Don't try denying it love, it's written all over your face. You want it, you want it bad." He smirked, nipping the cartilage of my ear.  
"Oh. I-is that s-so? I didn't really notice u-until you p-pointed it out." I was blushing madly. Like seriously. One minute he was denying me this and the next he was using my horny mood to tease me! The cruel nature of my lover was horrible!  
"Liar," my angel sneered kindly. I could practically smell the lust radiating from his every pore. But in the same sense, I knew that he was nervous and really wasn't sure if he was goin g to live to regret this.

Silently smiling to myself I muttered "Conditions?" I figured it wouldn't be much, but I thought that I should ask none-the-less.

"You." Gaara breathed, nipping the lobe of my sun kissed ear. Seeing the confused look that covered my face he quietly explained. "You'll see my little pet, you'll see." Sweating on the outside, and jumping for joy on the inside, I silently agreed by nodding my head curtly. "I hope you will offer this little service on your own next time love. I really enjoy teasing you. That sexy pout you have, the small, inaudible whimpers that I know you make. The way you always think I'm serious when I deny you… Heh." He said, mewling once again. Damn, he really did like using puberty against me! The bulge pressed against my entrance throbbed as it hardened. 'Perfect,' I thought inwardly. I twisted in my lovers arms, pushing him down onto my queen-sized bed, squared my shoulders and pressed my soft, pink lips forcefully down upon his. As our lips synchronized together he muttered "Bad kit, you disobeyed me. You must be punished." My eyes lit up at the accusation. His strong, cool hands slid down my chest, rested on my hips momentarily before he calmly dove into my pants, gleeful that I had failed to put on boxers this morning. His fingers prodded my stiff member, causing it to throb harder, faster at his cold touch.

"Ehm! Gaara, please..." I moaned, liking our sudden intimacy. Oh Kami! The pleasure was like nothing I had ever felt before; it was hell just to restrict the bodily reactions that were accompanied by the constant moans that slipped occasionally.

"Don't hold back love," My angel said seductively, which let out the horde of moans that my body had been harboring. "You can do better." He muttered, removing his lips from mine. Pressing them down again at my jaw line, Gaara started giving me open-mouthed kisses until he reached my long, tanned neck column. Causing me to moan loudly, Gaara bit at my neck repeatedly, marking me as his. My member continued to become hard. My lover took his hand out, pleased with my progress. My moan of loss caused a broad, evil smirk to cross his face. He spread my clothed legs apart and settled in between them. My red headed angel lowered his hips to mine, gripped my shoulders--never discontinuing his attack on my abused neck--and ground his erect member into mine. I repressed a moan, triggering a switch of determination in his mind. Gaara pressed harder, bucking his hips into mine while caressing my upper body.

"A-ah!" I panted, begging for more. "Please! O-oh God!" I said, arching my back, which in turn brought my hips into his, causing another moan of pleasure to slip through my facade.

"More, come on Kit, you can do better, much better." He sighed heavily. We were both panting from the feeling that coiled up in our 'regions.' Gaara's hands pushed my hips down and unbuttoned my pants, which was followed by a soft swish as the fabric was removed in a single tug. My cock stood on end as the soothing breeze hit. Moans bubbling out of my throat, I felt for his pants, to find that he already had them off.

'When did that happen?' I thought. But I didn't really care, so long as 'this' was happening. My lover's hand wrapped around my erect member and began to pump it, slowly at first, getting faster and then slowing down again, knowing that I wanted to come but not letting me. My head pulsed with the sounds around me, loud, pleasurable moans floated about and I couldn't decipher were the hell they were coming from, only to realize that it was me. I didn't care, the moans kept him happy, and as long as Gaara was happy, I was too.

"Gaara, Please! Fuck! Oh God!" I panted, neck reeling back as my fingers gripped the fox covered bedspread. His lips were now licking the hollow of my collar bone, occasionally nipping at it. The unrythmical pumping and the continuous massaging of my tense muscles were really weakening me against my lover.

Gaara discarded my neck along with my torso, bringing his hands down to massage the inside of my thighs, while encasing my cock in his mouth to the hilt. Moaning, he began to hum, causing me to moan in return. His head bobbed up and down, picking up the pace that his hands had set earlier. My back arched up again, the pleasure overriding (1) Confucius in my head that said to hold back. My moans went up an octave as he began to drag his tongue up and down my length, licking up the pre-cum I presumed.

White liquid dripped from his mouth as he said "You taste like an imported delicacy Naruto." Gaara said, taking his moist cavern away from my member, causing me to moan from the immense loss. Gaara came up and kissed me, allowing me to have an idea of the taste my lover would get to lick up later. He bit my bottom lip begging for entrance into my mouth. I didn't waste another second, I opened my mouth mechanically allowing him to explore.

Getting bored, he got up off the bed, letting me cool down before returning from the bathroom with a bottle of lotion. I looked up questioningly. He opened the bottle with a flick of his thumb, and squirted out a considerable amount onto his hands and centered the creamy substance on his index, middle and pinky finger. 'Lube?' I guessed. There was only one way to find out.

My lover leaned in over my even face and kissed me deeply, distracting my mind.  
Gaara seized the chance, shoving in his lotion-covered index finger. "You're s-so tight," He mewled.

"O-obviously," I panted in return. "Move already! Dammit!" I screamed when he didn't move. His one finger stayed where it was before adding a second lubed finger in my tight entrance. My lover started off with a scissoring movement. I moaned for him to go faster--to thrust, which he answered. Slowly but surely Gaara's finger thrust, making sure that he wasn't causing me major pain.  
My hands reached up to grab his shoulders as I went down on them myself. Gaara, chuckled at my impatience, and began to thrust and pump me at the same time, still not letting me come. "GAARA!" I shouted, still horny as hell, "Enter already Goddammit!" My member thrummed as more pre-cum oozed out caused by his spontaneous laughter. "I-it's not funny..." I panted as I realized that he already had all three fingers in. My moans were coming faster, together we had created a chain reaction. When my lover moaned, I moaned with him. My mewls were twice as much and loud as his but he seemed to enjoy the unspoken compliments.

"Of course it is," Gaara panted heavily a few moments later. He removed his fingers and stopped pumping my still erect member teasingly.

"Don't fucking stop!" I screamed when I realized that he stood on his knees motioning for me to shut up.

"Suck," One word. I sat up, kneeled down on my knees and lowered my mouth to his penis. It was huge! I quickly opened my mouth to sheath his erect member. I engulfed it faster than the eye could see and bobbed my head front to back. I let his cock's perfect mushroom head catch on the back of my teeth before teasing the slit. Pre-cum slithered out at the display, lapping it up, I swallowed. Only to get a loving smack on the side of my head. "Spit don't swallow." He growled. A smile crossed my face sheepishly as he removed his member. Pushing me back, Gaara pushed my legs up to my chest. He lowered his erect member to my entrance, prodding at it for a bit teasingly. Taking me by surprise he shoved his length into me, clutched my member and paced himself at the rate his hand was pumping. Gaara was going all out wild! Thrusting and pumping me hard.

"U-uh! Hard--AHH!" I moaned, tears running down my face at the pleasure that came with the pain, as he found my prostate. My lover began to thrust harder hitting me in the prostrate every time. Heat boiled around my erection and I began to squirm uncontrollably. "G-Gaara! I-I'm--"

"Sh, my love, I know, I'm about ready to lose it too. Hold it and we'll come together." A few more thrusts later he screamed "NOW!" My body's muscles constricted his member as we screamed each other's name when we came together. His seed staining the inside of my ass and I came on our stomachs. Panting heavily, my back collapsed onto the bed as he licked around my navel, dipping his tongue in occasionally, lapping up all of the cum before he collapsed to the right of me.

"You taste better than I thought my love." Gaara said, pulling me closer, flipping the comforter over-top of us, ignoring the fact that we were both still covered with the sticky substance.

"I love you." I murmured catching my love off guard before falling asleep.

"I-I love you too my little kitsune," he whispered in my ear. We both fell asleep right there, unable to move.

THIRD PERSON

A raven haired teenager walked towards the dorm that contained Naruto and Gaara. He found it unlocked and walked right in, freezing at the doorway when he saw a certain red headed boy fall onto the blonds bed. Naked. The said raven had also gotten a heated glare form Gaara, who had his blond lover wrapped in his arms.

"Well what do we have here?" The sleek raven muttered to himself.

Sasuke walked into the room that the two intimate lovers had just Been having 'fun'in, he dropped his bag beside his bed and fell onto his neatly made bed. Sasuke then took out a book named 'Breaking Dawn' and began reading. Not too long after, he threw the book against the wall in disgust. 'Sick and moronic that's what it is,' he thought. He had known that that was the ending most of the 'twi-hards' had wanted to happen in the end, but it was still sick. He sure as hell didn't need the mental image of the couple having sex seven different times! Hell, if he wanted to watch any amount of porn all he would have to do is hook up a few hidden cameras in his and Gaara's dorms, and if that wasn't enough he could do the same in Sakura's and Ino's for heaven's sake!

Although the main reason he had thrown the book against the alabaster wall was because 'everyone' seemed to be 'getting some' except for him! In fact, he was the most popular guy in Junior High, so why was it he couldn't do something so simple as get 'laid?' Sasuke wasn't close to admitting that that was his problem, but no matter how much he lied to himself, he still knew it was true, deep down inside he knew it. Sasuke then sat in frustration until Naruto grew restless. Less tense than before, he waited for the blond to wake up.

✃✃Ϧ

Naruto's head bobbed up from the mess of blankets only to blink wearily. "Have fun?" Sasuke asked, slightly amused. Finally realizing that there was another in the room Naruto jumped into the air and landed with a thump on the thick carpet, scrambling to get a hold of himself frantically.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard?! And how long have you been here!?" The blond screamed silently.

"I have a right to be in my own dorm Uzamaki." Sasuke began. "And don't fret, I only saw the end of your homo performance."

"You kissed me to, so don't be fucking talking!" Naruto yelled, forgetting about the slumbering red head below him who began to stir.

"That was a onetime thing. Can't we just get over this self ignorance shit? I'm tired of battling with you day after day." said raven replied, appearing bored. After all, Itachi had kicked him out of the dorm, so he 'had' to get along with the blond.

"No. No we can't you asshole." Naruto sneered.

"Just agree Kit," Gaara mewled, finally stirring. "You don't have to befriend him, just act civil. Otherwise I'll have to kick your ass, I hate being woke up!" The red head hissed at the end of his unusually long sentence. Naruto looked from Sasuke and Gaara and finally agreed, putting his hand forth so that Sasuke could shake it in agreement. Slowly making his way over to the others bed, Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his and shook it gently. Then backing up to his own bed and plopping down again.

Naruto, just realizing that he was completely bare, cupped his hands around 'genitals' and scurried toward his dresser only to find that all of his clothes were gone. The lovers clothes were both dirtied from cum, and there was no other clothes in the room besides Sasuke's. And he most definitely did not want to borrow some 'bastards' clothes! Blushing madly, the blond returned to his bed and curled up in the now-dirtied comforter. Sasuke however, smirked plainly for the entire world to see. That includes Gaara.

"Get that smirk off your damn face or I'll do it for you." Gaara had yet to realized that they were completely 'nude' and had no other clean clothes. Until, Sasuke decided to state the obvious.

"Both neither you, nor Naruto have any clothes what-so-ever, and unless you want to run down the jam-packed halls then you have an itsy bit of a problem on your hands." Naruto, realizing that Gaara had just taken a jolt to the head by perhaps the first epiphany he has ever had in his entire life, rubbed soothing circles around his lovers back.

"Oh." Gaara said simply. "Why are you here? I thought you were currently residing with your older brother."

"I was. But being the solitary guy he is--to me at least--he kicked me out declaring he needed his privacy and that Pein was a big enough pain in the a-s-s already." The two men on Naruto's bed remained calm and silent for a few awkward moments before Naruto spoke up nervously.

"U-uh, hey S-Sasuke, would you mind if I borrowed some of your clothes?" Sasuke seemed to give the thought a chance, but soon replied with a cool 'No.' While Naruto was begging for the Uchiha to lease out just one pair of clothes to him Sasuke suddenly interrupted the blonde's pleas.

"What are you willing to do for it?" Cunning as ever, the raven leaned back on his bed, silently awaiting an answer from the blond.

"What do you want?" The blond inquired. Sasuke pondered for a moment before replying:

"You really want to know?"

"I'm ready whenever you are..." Naruto huffed.

* * *

_So, chapter 3-5 was just re editing and changing a few minor things. I am working on the rest of it, and the last chapter should be either the next one or number 7. So, I will try not to make the endind suckinsh, okay? And sorry for the poor quality this thing was before, and I think it probably still is, but, you'll get over it. _


End file.
